


С широко закрытыми глазами

by OmegaSenshu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blood Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Pain, Painplay, Ratings: R, Sex, Sex Party, Strange Dreams, Vlad is NOT a vampire he is a hemomage, Vladimir is a count, a ball party celebrating Samhain, eyes wide shut inspired, lux is a slut (sry not sry), strange party
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaSenshu/pseuds/OmegaSenshu
Summary: У Эзреаля трудности с определением своих желаний, отчего появляются проблемы с выбором партнера. На одной из тренировок с бойцами Ноксуса происходит нечто из ряда вон выходящее, и Алый Жнец пользуется этим, чтобы пригласить юного Исследователя на некое празднество в честь Самайна.И втайне от всех вручает ему карту Туз пик, на "рубашке" которой стоит его, Владимира, подпись."Это ты покажешь одному мастеру, он выдаст тебе костюм. А после используешь это как пропуск на праздник, идет?"





	С широко закрытыми глазами

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под вдруг ожившим впечатлением от одноименной кинокартины "Eyes Wide Shut" с Томом Крузом и Николь Кидман.  
> По поводу внешности персонажей:  
> \- Эзреаль меняет классику на образ Туз пик.  
> \- Владимир... просто лишается всего пафосного инвентаря, которым он обычно обвешан, в своем классическом образе.  
> \- Шако в образе Джокера.  
> \- Фейт в образе Валет червей.  
> \- Синдра здесь бубновая Дама.  
> \- Мордекайзер представлен Королем треф (почти не упоминается)
> 
> За моими работами можно следить здесь: https://vk.com/omegasenshu  
> Поддержать здесь: 410015442164530 (ЯД)

Меня снова ласкают невидимые руки, которые дарят столько удовольствия. И это не та ласка, которую по достоинству может оценить каждый. Например, мне нравится, когда меня, схватив за волосы, заставляют запрокидывать голову назад. Эта тупая боль в голове приносит удовольствие. Еще мне нравится, когда по коже проводят чем-нибудь острым, что оставляет после себя потом саднящее ощущение царапин. Такая боль мне тоже приносит удовольствие.  
  
А еще мне нравилось бы, если бы меня, уже истерзанного, измученного, просто ласково гладили бы. После всей боли обычная ласка принесла бы мне удовольствие.  
  
И все бы хорошо, кроме одного «но».  
  
У меня нет партнера, точнее, партнерши, которая бы могла сделать мне приятное так, чтобы я действительно ловил от этого кайф. Кто-то называл меня извращенцем, кто-то даже перегибал палку, отчего на мне остались шрамы. Да-да, не все отметины на мне были получены в боях в Ущелье или в Проклятом лесу.  
  
До определенных снов никто не мог доставить мне того удовольствия, которого я так хотел. А делать это сам с собой… Если честно, мне было стыдно. И, кажется, поэтому мое подсознание решило сыграть со мною злую шутку. Иногда во сне ко мне приходит та самая, сведущая в моих желаниях, в моих страстях. Сначала я придавал ей образ Люксанны, ее светлых волос, фарфоровой кожи, умелых рук с длинными пальцами… Но вскоре ее светлый образ заместился другим. Я бы даже сказал — не менее светлым, но… До сих пор не могу самому признаться, что увидел этого человека в своем сне, в самой сокровенной фантазии!  
  
Как обычно, просыпаюсь резко. Просто открываю глаза, дернувшись. И первым делом откидываю одеяло, чтобы проверить состояние трусов. Влажные, их оттягивал стояк. Снова. Далее — уже по давно придуманному плану. Быстро раздеться, закинуть белье в стирку — и постельное тоже. Благо, уметь пользоваться стиральной машиной не великое искусство. И потом зайти в душ и… закончить то, что сон не успел.  
  
Мне не нравится то, что я делаю. Абсолютно не нравится, мне очень стыдно за свои фантазии и за себя, но… ничего не могу с этим поделать. Уже как год у меня не было партнера, и, кажется, организму это не слишком-то нравится. Но мне надоело постоянно находить тех, кто не может меня удовлетворить. Либо подходящий под этот критерий партнер, либо никто.  
  
После раннего душа, уже стоя перед зеркалом, изучаю свое лицо. Не приведите боги, если кто-нибудь на тренировке заметит усталость на нем. Или что-нибудь, к чему можно придраться. Сегодня не в настроении придумывать байки о своих подвигах, из-за которых я якобы не выспался. Проблема в том, что благодаря тем самым снам мое тело хорошо отдыхает, даже слишком. И порой, чтобы по-настоящему почувствовать царапины, во сне я царапаю сам себя. Ногти, конечно, я не отращиваю, но подстригать каждый день их не представляется возможным.  
  
Шрамы под глазами, почти на скулах, скрываю привычными уже движениями пальцев, скрывая их под темными треугольниками якобы боевого раскраса. Никто не знает, что у меня там шрамы. И тем более никто, кроме меня и одной жаркой дамочки из Ноксуса, не знает, что это шрамы от восковой свечи. Как тогда выяснилось, боль от ожогов я могу терпеть, но не восхищаться ею.  
  
С неудовольствием отмечаю отросшие за последние месяцы волосы. Но остригать их как-то… не считаю пока что нужным. Вроде бы мешаются, но если зачесать их назад или убрать под капюшон — все в порядке. На прошлой экспедиции было немного не до стрижек. А после — сразу матч. Тот самый матч, который немного повернул мне мозги.  
  
Это была дружественная игра с Ноксусом. Не столько матч, сколько официальная тренировка двух команд. В конце концов, каждого из нас может забросить в любую страну, в любую команду, и мы должны быть готовы. И знать, кто на что способен. Хотя бы примерно.  
  
Тогда же ноксианцы показали нам своего нового бойца. Его сразу же окрестили Вампиром, хотя мне казалось, что дело было не в вампиризме.  
  
Всем он представился как Алый Жнец, и только мне и Люкс, издевательски поклонившись, произнес: «Барон Владимир».  
  
Так я узнал имя светловолосого мужчины, который стал изредка затмевать собой образ Люксанны. И отчего-то мне стало еще более стыдно перед сестрой Гарена. Теперь я не могу спокойно смотреть ей в глаза, не могу спокойно быть ее напарником в спарринге.  
  
Напарник.  
  
Совсем недавно мы говорили «партнер».  
  
И совсем недавно это слово почему-то стало означать совсем иное. К моей неброской причуде со словами «напарник-партнер» отнеслись спокойно. Мол, Эзреаль у нас всегда был таким умным, Эзреалю всегда надо выделиться, только для Эзреаля написаны все библиотеки мира, и только Эзреаль у нас тут умеет думать. Конечно, это было бы немного обидно, если бы я принимал их слова всерьез.  
  
Однако мыслями я что-то отвлекся. Нужно быстрее собираться на тренировку, иначе не избежать мне промывания мозгов. Быстро выхожу из душа, вытираясь полотенцем, а после откидываю его на стул. Футболка, спортивные штаны, кроссовки, мой верный артефакт на руку — вызывающий психоинфернальный лук. Каждый раз мое верное оружие принимает самый удобный вид, с него всегда хорошо целиться. Даже по моему настроению он становится либо больше, либо меньше в размере.  
  
Быстрее, как можно быстрее завожу мотоцикл, не удосужившись надеть даже шлем. К черту его, только обзору мешает.  
  
До центра доехал быстро, и даже километровая пробка на главной магистрали меня не особо затормозила. В тренировочный центр я все равно вбежал бегом. Обычно мы пробуем различные стратегии и тактики ведения боя на учебном макете Ущелья. Но в этот раз…  
  
 — Сегодня команда Ноксуса поможет вам освоить Мост Мясника! И это не обсуждается! Так, разделились по пятеркам! Эзреаль, отстань ты уже от Люксанны! Не вечно вам напарниками быть!  
  
Люкс смущенно хихикает в ладонь, заметив досаду и раздражение на моем лице. Кажется, я не сдержал ругательства. А уж когда мне сказали, что пятерка, в составе которой был я, будет первой… Нет, кажется, в этот раз я сдержался. Но все равно был раздосадован — здесь не было ни Тарика, ни Люкс, ни вообще кого-нибудь, кто мог бы мне помочь. Впрочем, нам говорили, что Мост создан для зрелищного месива, а не слаженной работы в команде. Что ж, посмотрим.  
  
Разумеется, первым, что я вижу среди ноксианской массы — кроваво-алый плащ с точно таким же подбоем. И светлые волосы, которые в этот раз не были торчком. Лень укладывать? То-то же. Арена — не место для тех, кто слишком сильно лелеет свою внешность.  
  
Нас телепортируют на одну из тренировочных площадок, которую с помощью техномагии лучших ученых Пилтовера, моего родного города, преобразили под нужный ландшафт. Даже птицы запели. Удивительно, что может сотворить магия вкупе с прогрессом науки.  
  
Мост это мост, как я увидел сам. Ничего особенного, ландшафт напоминает округи Билджвотера. Воняет рыбой и затхлой водой. Под ногами — засохшие водоросли. Кажется, создатели тренировочного поля перестарались с реалистичностью. Но да не суть важно. Мне бы хватило, если бы просто сказали — будете драться на мосту пять на пять. И все.  
  
Беру у торговца — тоже части программы — зелье, несколько амулетов, которые зачаровывают мою обувь и перчатки на руках. Люблю скорость.  
  
Миньоны идут вперед, уверенные в том, что сражаются за бравое дело с такими же солдатами-механизмами. Впрочем, почему я говорю «уверенные», у них и разума-то нет…  
  
Выступаем. Идем осторожно. При первой возможности ныряю в кусты, мое излюбленное место. Как раз посредине моста сделали отличные заросли сирени. Правда, в Билджвотере она не растет, это не то растение, которое уживется с тамошней флорой, но все же…  
  
Не сирень привлекает мое внимание. И не сирень заставляет пожалеть о том, что я вообще избрал ее для места укрытия.  
  
 — Как не повезло тебе, юный исследователь, — белоснежно улыбается Владимир, негромко обращаясь ко мне. Но он даже не посмотрел в мою сторону, наблюдая за только-только начинавшимся боем.  
  
Мы били друг друга в щиты во время тренировок. Щит ломается — приходится уходить на базу. Засчитывается одно очко команде, которая сломала щит. «Убийство».  
  
 — Не хочешь помочь своим друзьям? Кажется, двоим сломали щиты, смотри, они бегут до базы. Двое осталось против троих. Если выйду и я, то вы точно проиграете.  
  
 — Но если выйду я, то… разве ты собираешься сидеть здесь весь бой? — с опозданием ругаю себя мысленно за то, что позволил себя увлечь в разговор во время сражения.  
  
Рядом слышится хмык и тихий шелест одежды. А после перед глазами встает алая пелена крови, мне больно, я чувствую — даже не слышу — как щит вокруг меня трескается и ломается. Эта сволочь просто воспользовалась моментом!  
  
 — ОДНО УБИЙСТВО ЗА НОКСУСОМ! — оповещает комментатор. — ЭЗРЕАЛЬ ОТПРАВЛЯЕТСЯ НА БАЗУ!  
  
 — В следующий раз будь быстрее, кавалер, — с тихим смешком произносит Владимир и выходит из своего убежища. А мне остается только понуро тащиться к торговцу — чтобы тот починил мой щит.  
  
Когда я выхожу с новым щитом на поле боя, выявляется техническая неисправность. И выявляю ее неохотно и неосознанно я. Под кроссовком крошится камень и падает в пустоту, вниз, в водопад сточных вод Билджвотера. Меня бьет током, стоило мне ухватиться за оставшиеся камни. Разряд настолько сильный, что даже защитный барьер, только что восстановленный, трещит, ломаясь, передавая моему телу все больше и больше вольт. С ужасом замечаю, что никто не видит меня, никто не спешит на помощь. С еще большим ужасом — щит не выдерживает и лопается, словно перекачанный воздушный шарик. Мне больно, и я не могу контролировать руки, которые отцепились от камней.  
  
И тут происходит странная вещь. Едва я успел почувствовать миазмы, мой желудок даже не успело свести, как в ноздри ударил аромат дорогого одеколона.  
  
 — Держу, кавалер.  
  
Разумеется, моя пятерка проиграла Ноксусу. А я вообще не застал этого, как и Владимир, который отнес меня в больничное крыло центра. И просидел там со мной, пока лучшие маги возвращали мне назад контроль над моей же центральной нервной системой.  
  
 — Спасибо… — из-за смущения я не мог смотреть на Владимира. Это же ОН появлялся в моих снах. — Если бы не ты, я бы… Чем тебя отблагодарить? Не люблю оставаться в долгу.  
  
Комкая перчатку с артефактом, подмечаю, как раскованно ведет себя ноксианец. Видимо, привык быть в центре внимания, и потому так хорошо себя держит. Надо отдать ему должное, неприятных ассоциаций он не вызывал. И не выглядел каким-нибудь… как Люксанна на приеме у чиновника. Владимир не был заносчивым и высокомерным. И это мне безумно нравилось в людях.  
  
 — Пожалуй… ты можешь оказать мне одну услугу, — протянул Владимир с легкой усмешкой в голосе. Она была совсем не злая, скорее расслабленная. — Я приглашаю гостей в свой замок на празднование моего любимого празднества — Самайна. Ритуальный маскарад, ничего особенного. Сейчас я дам тебе кое-что… Это ты покажешь одному мастеру, он выдаст тебе костюм. А после используешь это как пропуск на праздник, идет?  
  
В мою руку лег картонный прямоугольник. Но сразу взглянуть на него я не решался. Отчего-то было неловко. Мне спасли жизнь, а взамен просят просто прийти на бал? Не слишком ли малая цена для спасения? С другой стороны, кто его, Владимира, знает, какие у него причуды…  
  
 — Увидимся на балу, кавалер. — Он жмет мне свободную руку, легко улыбаясь. А после первым покидает тренировочный центр, кидая через плечо, — И не зови меня ноксианцем. Я не принадлежу этому городу.  
  
Хмыкнув в ответ, разглядываю карточку, которую он мне дал. Туз пик из обычной игральной колоды. У Фейта таких много. И не только таких, есть и с рисунками, красивые, коллекционные колоды.  
  
С обратной стороны, которую называют «рубашкой», витиеватая подпись. Видимо, самого Владимира.  
  
Стоп.  
  
Я ведь не называл его вслух ноксианцем.

*******

  
  
Прихожу в почти заброшенный салон карнавальной одежды. Почти — потому что мне навстречу все-таки выходит старенький уже владелец салона, отряхивая пыль с пальто на манекене и вежливо интересуясь, чего бы я хотел приобрести. Молча показываю ему карту туза пик, который вручил мне Владимир, ожидая, что надо мной посмеются или… Но никак не ожидаю почти раболепного выражения в глазах старичка.  
  
Колокольчиком он зовет своих ассистентов к себе, а те скорее отводят меня куда-то в подвал. Попутно с меня успели снять мотоциклетные перчатки и толстовку. Усадили за стол перед зеркалом. А на столе много расчесок, каких-то склянок с цветными жидкостями.  
  
 — Сделать из Вас пикового туза будет немного сложно, мил сударь, — залебезил передо мной старик, оторачивая меня от зеркала и приподнимая с помощью педали сиденье стула. — Но барон нам не зря доверяет, сделаем все чин чином!  
  
В следующие… даже не знаю, сколько часов, ассистенты колдовали надо мной, носясь с расческами, кистями, ножницами. С кожей моего лица что-то делами, чем-то натирали, что-то оттирали, уделяя внимание шрамам под глазами, на щеках. Кажется, и волосы остригли, и даже уложили. А потом, не позволяя смотреться в зеркало, повели в другую комнату. Там же, в подвале. Попросили раздеться до трусов, не снимать носки.  
  
И почти сразу меня втискивают в дорогие ткани, в бархат, парчу, немного кожи. На мне оказалась рубашка с волнистым воротником — не помню, как звучит это причудливое слово. Кажется, жабо? Сверху — немного утепленный фрачный камзол. Легкие брюки, знатные кожаные сапоги с длинным голенищем, почти под самое колено. Все украшено серыми и синими камнями. Не слишком ярко, чтобы не сделать из одежды попугайский наряд. Но… готов признать, мне понравилось это одеяние.  
  
На левую руку мне возвращают мою же перчатку с артефактом. И дальше начали подшивать одежду по моим меркам. Чтобы рукава не были длиннее нужного, чтобы камзол не путался у меня в ногах при ходьбе, чтобы брюки не падали с меня при малейшем движении.  
  
 — Ну-с, сударь, Вы почти туз. Да, почти пиковый туз… — довольно теребя себя за жидкую седую бороденку, прошепелявил старик. И меня повели в первую комнату, к зеркалу.  
  
Если одежде я не удивился, поскольку мог себя оглядеть и без зеркала, то лицо и вся голова вызвали у меня недоумение. Мое лицо стало идеально ровного бледного цвета. Ни одного шрама видно не было. Даже тех, что я скрывал под боевым раскрасом. Волосы острижены, теперь челка не лезет мне в глаза, не щекочет мне нос или щеки. И… я перестал быть блондином. Теперь цвет моих волос потемнел, потускнев, зато глаза! . Как выделялись глаза! Никогда не замечал, что они могут так ярко гореть не из-за болезни. Впрочем, возможно, еще и подбор цветовой гаммы одежды способствовал такому акценту на глаза.  
  
 — Почему почти? — машинально спрашиваю я, облизнув пересохшие губы, не в силах оторваться от своего нового облика в зеркале. — А эти… изменения… они обязательны?  
  
 — Вам все объяснит господин. Теперь Вам стоит езжать, да побыстрее! Он не любит ждать опаздывающих гостей!  
  
Мне так никто ничего не объяснил, не ответил. Последнее, что мне вручили — белая фарфоровая маска на черных атласных лентах. Прорези для глаз у нее были удобные. Только мне не понравилось, что лицо у маски было слишком уж… жалкое. Как будто тот, с кого ее рисовали вспомнил о чем-то неприятном из своего прошлого.  
  
Неприятном или неудобном.  
  
Ведь мне нужно ехать в замок того, кто являлся мне в эротических снах.  
  
А ехать на собственном мотоцикле мне не разрешили. Усадили в экипаж и повезли. Странное место, странное время, странные люди и странная просьба странного Владимира! Что еще за игры в ритуальный маскарад?  
  
Впрочем… это не самая страшная или тяжелая плата за то, что он спас мою жизнь.  
  
Может, мелькнула шальная мысль, когда я приеду в его замок, то смогу найти его и расспросить обо всем? Было бы логично. Раз уж здесь мне никто ничего говорить не хочет.  
  
Даже водитель молчал. Хотя, с него-то уж спрашивать мне пришло бы в голову вообще в последнюю очередь.  
  
По пути разглядываю маску в руках. За время, проведенное в пути, я даже успел привыкнуть к ее выражению. Может, оно и к лучшему? Хотя с чем хорошим вообще может быть связан такой человек (или все-таки вампир?), как Владимир… Одергиваю себя. Внешность обманчива, это показывает жизнь. Может, не стоит судить по его образу Алого Жнеца? Может, стоит узнать этого человека хоть немного, чтобы сложить чуть более верное представление о нем?  
  
Первое, что приходит мне в голову, когда я выхожу из экипажа во внутреннем дворе замка — Владимир обожает роскошь. Шпили дворца готического стиля, которому уже, наверное, около четырех столетий, гордо вздымались вверх, словно протыкая затянутое облаками небо. Темная каменная кладка создавала впечатление, будто замок был чуть меньше, чем на самом деле. Будто бы таил в себе нечто необычное, таинственное, что никому нельзя показывать просто так.  
  
В этом особенность и прелесть готики.  
  
Оказавшись внутри, я поразился настоящему величию дворца. Снаружи готического стиля, внутри он имел переплетения с барокко. Уж в чем-чем, а в архитектуре я кое-что все же смыслю. Иначе я не был бы собой, Эзреалем-охотником-за-сокровищами-археологии!.. Акт самолюбия закончился быстрее, чем через минуту. О каком самолюбии может идти речь, когда ты стоишь внутри такого великолепия: с расписных потолков на меня смотрят древние боги, когда вокруг них резвятся мифические животные, когда с каждого угла на меня дует огромная голова с кудрями из туч — олицетворение духов ветра. Огромную залу парадного входа освещали сотни свечей в старинных подсвечниках. Но также здесь был и электрический свет, что меня ни капли не удивило — шагать в ногу с прогрессом можно было и в своем, особенном стиле, что и делал Владимир.  
  
Люди вокруг были, как один, в масках и длинных плащах с капюшонами темных тонов, а кто-то и вовсе в черных, что всё равно делало абсолютно всю эту толпу однородной. Мне казалось, что стоило мне войти, вклиниться в эту массу, я сразу стал ее частью. Это было странное и не слишком приятное ощущение, но вместе с тем… Мне было хорошо оттого, что на мне не зациклено внимание кого бы то ни было. Единственное, что меня насторожило, это некоторое изменение в лице охранника, который стоял на входе перед основной залой и проверял у всех пропуска на закрытый маскарад.  
  
Ритуальный маскарад, как говорил Владимир.  
  
Я показал охраннику подписанную карту пикового туза. Рослый детина в кожаной маске, весь в ремнях и заклепках, дернулся, что-то промямлил и, неуклюже поклонившись, пропустил меня вперед, вернув мне в руку мою карту. Ее я спрятал в перчатку с артефактом, которую надел уже в экипаже. Не хватало мне еще приходить на сомнительное мероприятие без своего оружия. Правда, мне казалось, что кто-нибудь, кто мог бы знать меня, мог вычислить меня по моему артефакту, так что пришлось прятать левую руку за полой плаща.  
  
Главная зала была воистину огромной. Стены были зеркалами, сплошными, без единого шва, не искривляя почти отражений даже на углах и поворотах. Стояли длинные столы с закусками и напитками, но никакой серьезной еды. Возможно, принесут попозже… Только как гости могут употреблять напитки и еду? Разве что… Сделать как вон тот нетерпеливый мистер — чуть приподнять маску, чтобы открыть только рот, и приняться за поглощение предложенных яств.  
  
Однако есть мне пока что не хотелось. Мне больше было интересно узнать, в чем именно состояла ритуальность этого маскарада. И еще нестерпимо хотелось увидеть зачинщика всего этого фарса.  
  
Где же Владимир?  
  
Можно ли надеяться узнать его во всей этой пестрой толпе?  
  
И что означает моя карта туза?  
  
Слишком много вопросов. Почти как на работе, когда меня вызывают на очередные раскопки, найдя какой-нибудь осколок с древними письменами. Текст есть, понятия нет, что он может означать.  
  
Так и сложившаяся ситуация. Все происходит вокруг меня, и я сам — часть этого. Но я не могу понять, что именно творится, к чему что ведет. Остается только надеяться, что вскоре мне удастся понять хоть что-то.  
  
И быстрее, чем я становлюсь готовым узнать правду, я начинаю видеть это вокруг. Оно начинает происходить. Все как будто с ума посходили, парочками, тройками, а то и квартетами целыми стали отходить в какие-то закуточки, углы и темные области замка. Сначала, по наивности, я почему-то предположил, что люди просто узнали своих и разошлись по клубам интересов, что часто бывает на скучных приемах.  
  
Но какое-то движение заставило меня приблизиться к одной компании. Как оказалось, их было трое. Двое мужиков трахали стройную, немного худую девушку с двух сторон: один, задрав на ней плащ, пристроился сзади, а второй, приподняв маску с уровня рта девушки, имел ее орально. Даже это зрелище не столько поразило меня, как выбившаяся из-за резких движений светлая прядь волос девушки. Блеснул голубой камешек в золотой серьге, которую я дарил Люкс. Другой такой ни у кого не было, это украшение я сам откопал в карьере, за пределами Демасии, работая с университетом магической истории родного города семьи Краунгард.  
  
Люксанна тоже была на этом маскараде.  
  
И сейчас скулила, будучи раскиданной на двоих.  
  
 — Будешь третьим? — натужно поинтересовались у меня за спиной. Услышав мое едва слышное «нет», отпихнули в сторону.  
  
Я не стал смотреть, как некогда мою возлюбленную имели три мужика. На душе сразу стало паршиво. Это хотел мне показать Владимир?!  
  
Дальше было хуже.  
  
Везде мне мерещились мои знакомые, либо имевшие друг друга, либо предлагавшие себя в качестве способа снятия напряжения. В голове гудело. Мне было тяжело идти по зале, слышать негромкую органную музыку и эти голоса, эти шорохи… Стоны всех и каждого в этом помещении. В какой-то момент люди перестали стесняться, и стоны стали громче, перерастая в крики.  
  
Двигался я будто сквозь кисель или какой-то студень.  
  
Зажав уши руками сквозь плащ, я пытался отделаться от вдруг всплывших воспоминаний собственных снов. В которых непременно фигурировал Владимир. Он касался моей обнаженной кожи своими когтями — я знал, что они ненастоящие. Часть образа Алого Жнеца.  
  
Никакие мантры не помогали мне прийти в себя. Воздух был слишком густым, слишком влажным, вдыхать его было трудно. Уже не помня себя, не то что путь, которым я добрался до парадного входа, я рухнул на колени. Силы оставляли меня, а гул в голове все усиливался. Капюшон сполз с моей головы, и я так хотел отшвырнуть от себя эту треклятую маску, которая мешала дышать!  
  
А в голове моим жизненным пульсом бились образы Владимира, который дарил мне удовольствие, который приносил мне легкость, который давал мне то, чего я хотел.  
  
Ты хочешь, чтобы я позвал тебя, кровосос?  
  
Так сильно хочешь этого?  
  
Подавись своей властью.  
  
Только помоги мне…  
  
…Но ничего не происходило. Я все также был один, голова раскалывалась, из глаз текли слезы, а внизу живота тяжелело возбуждение. Болезненное, темное, совсем не то, которое я так мечтал получить.  
  
 — Вам дурно? Не стоит рассиживаться на полу, он ведь грязный. Идемте, пройдемся по саду.  
  
Этот голос я совершенно не узнал. И, если честно, мне было плевать, кто это.  
  
Только вот стоило мне подняться…  
  
 — Держу-держу вас!.. Что же Вы так…  
  
В себя я пришел от неприятного запаха нюхательной соли. Слизистую носа больно обожгло, и я застонал, призывая своего спасителя убрать от меня соль. И мои стоны были расценены верно. Следующим, что вошло в мои легкие, был свежий воздух, немного прохладный, с нотками роз и еще каких-то цветов.  
  
Открыв глаза, я огляделся. Мы сидели в беседке, совсем рядом с замком, точнее, в садике, который являлся частью двора. Солнце изредка выходило из-за облаков, пригревая лучами лицо.  
  
Стоп.  
  
Лицо?  
  
А моя маска преспокойно лежала рядом, темнея провалами глаз.  
  
 — Мне показалось, что тебе тяжело дышать в маске, кавалер.  
  
Рядом сидит Владимир, вертя в руках тонкую веточку с цветочками белого и кремового цвета. Узнал я его только по голосу, если честно. И легкому запаху одеколона, который я уже чувствовал. Тогда, когда он спас меня на тренировке.  
  
 — Здесь Люксанна… Зачем ты притащил ее сюда?  
  
Это не первая вещь, которая заботит меня, но и не последняя. Не хочется даже допускать мысль о том, что…  
  
 — Она сама пришла. Сама узнала о том, что именно здесь проводится регулярно. Должен сказать, она одна из немногих… Постояльцев маскарада.  
  
Сердце сжалось. Об этом я и не хотел думать. И ее-то светлый образ у меня ассоциировался с невинностью. Именно о ней я думал во время дрочки в душе, о том, как лишу ее девственности. Выходит, я был бы у нее даже не вторым. Что же будет с Гареном, если он вдруг узнает о похождениях своей сестрички? Гордость и честь семьи Краунгард… Защита королевского рода.  
  
Ничто не может быть идеальным. И никто не бывает идеальным.  
  
 — Сегодня первый день маскарада, ничего интересного не будет происходить. Если тебе дурно, можешь сейчас отправиться домой. Но завтра за тобой явится экипаж и доставит тебя сюда, — заговорил Владимир, выводя меня из собственных мыслей своим негромким, бархатным голосом. — Завтра ты увидишь красоту этого празднества, кавалер.  
  
 — Что может быть красивого в оргиях по всему замку?  
  
 — А кто сказал, что ты будешь в них участвовать? — в голосе смешок. Уже знакомый.  
  
Недолго думая, беру в руки маску и надеваю ее, пряча свое лицо. Не люблю, когда по мне читают, как по открытой книге  
  
 — Что означает карта туз пик?  
  
 — Если хочешь это узнать, ты приедешь завтра. Увидимся, кавалер.

*******

  
  
Меня удивило то, с какой легкостью Владимир предсказал мое появление на втором дне маскарада.  
  
Потому что, стоило мне вчера оказаться дома, я тут же решил для себя больше не появляться там никогда. И стараться избегать вообще Алого Жнеца с его извращенскими причудами. Но затем я подумал о том, что сам далеко не святой. И мои эротические фантазии далеко не нормальны. И еще я вспомнил собственные же вчерашние мысли по поводу того, что по внешности судить не стоит. И что лучше бы сначала узнать человека, а потом уже… все остальное. Кажется, это меня отрезвило. И даже придало интерес.  
  
Что же случится сегодня?  
  
В любом случае, я подготовлюсь лучше, чем вчера.  
  
Артефакт оставляю дома, надеваю обычные кожаные перчатки, в которых обычно выезжаю в холодное время года на раскопки. Они еще новые, не успели износиться. И даже приличные, в них можно выйти в свет.  
  
Глаза скрываю под темными линзами. Все равно все вокруг в одинаковых плащах и масках. И глаза будут первым опознавательным знаком. Хах, посмотрим, Владимир-не-ноксианец, чего стоит твоя игра в маскарад.  
  
Не знаю, кто такой туз на твоем собрании извращенцев, но если захочешь найти меня в толпе — я не буду помогать тебе.  
  
Неужели это появляется адреналин в крови?  
  
Новое приключение на задницу, старина Эз?  
  
Экипаж прибывает к моему дому ровно в четыре сорок. А уже через час я оказываюсь в уже знакомом дворе замка. Массивные двери с резным рисунком встречают меня унылым скрипом. А когда я захожу внутрь, то понимаю, насколько сильно отличие первого дня от второго.  
  
Никто никуда не расходится, никто ни с кем не разговаривает — даже не обмениваются касаниями. Все наблюдают за шутом, в котором я узнаю Шако, разодетого как карточный Джокер. Возможно, это просто моя догадка, никак не связанная с реальностью, но… Влад решил собрать всю колоду? Поиграть в карты, которые являются живыми людьми?  
  
Шако выкрикивал шутки, но они не были, как обычно, оплотом черного, чернейшего, юмора. Он вел себя… прилично, как ни странно. Возможно, стоит послушать, что он говорит…  
  
 — …Вскоре вы, дамы и господа, сможете насладиться танцами-инкогнито! Тот, кто найдет среди гостей Валета Червей, получит… Тот, кто найдет среди гостей Даму Бубен, получит… Тот, кто найдет Короля Треф, получит… А тот, кто найдет ТУЗА ПИК, получит! . Разумеется, если вы сделаете это до того, как наш господин Владимир сделает свой выбор! Кстати, тот, кто вдруг встретит господина, получит от него… привет и доброжелательную…  
  
Меня вдруг прошиб пот.  
  
За мной будет охотиться вся эта толпа похотливых извращенцев.  
  
Может, не такой уж плохой идеей было оказаться найденным Владимиром?  
  
 — Уважаемые представители старших карт, коих сейчас под танцевальную музыку будет искать вся зала, убедительная просьба быть честными в этой игре. Вам запрещается покидать эту комнату в одиночку, если вас не поймали. Охрана на всех выходах имеет право обыскать вас на наличие карты! Ахаха! Да начнется сексуальная охота!  
  
 Нет, Шако неисправим. Только он, просто выполняя свою работу, может настолько испоганить настроение.  
  
Не успеваю двинуться в сторону столов с прохладительными напитками, как меня вдруг хватают чьи-то руки почти поперек тела. И под вдруг ударившую музыку меня прижимают к стене, протиснув колено между ног.  
  
С шипением и тихим рычанием пытаюсь оттолкнуть от себя какого-то паршивца, но чувствую, как мои конечности слабеют. Что это такое? Что за сладковатый запах в воздухе… Это же опий! Вот почему в прошлый раз мне стало так дурно, у меня ведь непереносимость опия. Хм, Владимир пускает по вентиляции наркотик…  
  
Спасение приходит со стороны кого-то из гостей. От меня сначала отцепляют настойчивого мужлана, а затем и меня отлепляют от стены и, осторожно поддерживая, вводят в круг танцующих, умело ведя.  
  
 — Надеюсь, вы не пострадали? — вежливо интересуется голос под безликой маской вольто.  
  
Рассеянно отвечаю, что со мной все в порядке. Благодарю спасителя, пытаясь не наступать ему —, а судя по голосу, это был мужчина — на ноги.  
  
 — Могу ли я узнать, как вас зовут? Хотелось бы после отблагодарить как подобает… — неуверенно начинаю я диалог, чувствуя, как мое лицо заливает краска. Благо маска все скрывает. Все, кроме глаз. И потому я делаю взгляд уверенным и чуть отстраненным. Чтобы мой спаситель не подумал, что я собираюсь натурой отдавать долг.  
  
Мало ли, у кого какие интересы здесь, на этом сборище.  
  
 — Я — пиковый туз, — отвечает мне мой ведущий в танце и, закружив меня, отпускает. И растворяется в толпе таких же безликих вольто, как и он.  
  
Как и я.  
  
Он — пиковый туз? Скорее всего, кто-то из шутников решил… Мои руки машинально проверили карманы плаща. Ни в одном из них не было моей карты. Вот оно что — нарвался на дуэт воришек. Знаю таких. Один притворяется зачинщиком скандала, а другой разруливает ситуацию, вызывая доверие.  
  
С одной стороны, стало немного легче — не на меня натравят изголодавшихся по новым видам извращений фриков. С другой стороны, сам Владимир-то знает, кому вручил карту. И может произнести мое имя здесь. Или как-нибудь иначе вычислить меня. Банально — по моей одежде под плащом…  
  
Но воровство играет мне на руку — я могу покинуть основную залу. Охранник даже не удосужился меня проверить — видимо, глаз наметан.  
  
Снаружи никого не было, отчего здесь воздух был прохладнее.  
  
А еще здесь не было опия, чему я несказанно обрадовался.  
  
Поднимаюсь по винтовой каменной лестнице наверх, изучая строение и отделку камня. Мне нравится место, в котором расположился Владимир, черт бы побрал его наклонности. Я всегда был любителем архитектуры. Любителем и ценителем в силу своей основной профессии.  
  
Второй этаж встречает меня длинным коридором и тремя балконами. Между ними по стенам расположены камины, рыцарские доспехи. Все чин чином, чисто, без единой пылинки. Слуги здесь хорошо работают.  
  
А с балкона открывается отличный вид на город. Совсем скоро зажгутся огни — фонари, фары транспортных средств, свет техномагического происхождения… Наверняка красивое зрелище.  
  
 — Утомились от танцев? — прозвучал голос сзади.  
  
Когда это кто-то успел подойти ко мне? И обязательно ли начинать беседу? Почему нельзя просто пройти мимо?  
  
 — Я не валет, не король и не туз, — устало отзываюсь, даже не повернувшись. — И уж тем более, не королева. И нет, быстрый перепихон за вазой меня не привлекает.  
  
Опираюсь локтями о каменные перила балкона. Хочется сорвать маску, чтобы надышаться сладким запахом, который поднимался вверх от сада, что раскинулся внизу. Именно там вчера я пришел в себя от обморока. А обморок произошел из-за опия.  
  
 — Что ж, я даже предложить вам ничего не успел, а вы уже подумали, что я захочу именно этого.  
  
 — Все вы… все мы здесь ради этого, разве не так? — с опозданием замечаю горечь в своем голосе.  
  
Каждый может получить здесь все, что хочет. Секса? Достаточно отделиться от общей массы. Наград от Владимира — достаточно сыграть в игру. Еды и пойла — достаточно донести свою тушу до столика с едой в главное зале.  
  
Мне не думается, что я обделен чем-то.  
  
Но мои фантазии… Они снова в голове яркими картинками. А в животе снова тяжелое возбуждение. Сердце сдавило, а в горле ком.  
  
Я нужен только своим фантазиям, чтобы питать их.  
  
Это Влад хотел мне показать? Если так, то у него это отлично вышло.  
  
 — Никто и никогда не называл меня сокращенным именем. Но если ты так хочешь, да будет так, мой пиковый туз.

*******

  
  
Он поднимает на мне маску, чтобы я не видел ничего и чтобы открыть доступ к моему рту. Или моим органам доступ к свежему воздуху. Задирает мой плащ, проводит руками по этому чертовому камзолу, через который я не могу ощутить прикосновения его кожи. Он вгрызается зубами в мою шею, мне больно, но это так приятно! Наконец-то могу прочувствовать это в жизни, а не во сне.  
  
Он стоит позади меня, позволяя мне опираться спиной о его грудь. Мимолетно замечаю, что он ненамного выше меня. В его руках достаточно силы, чтобы удержать меня, брыкающегося и извивающегося всем телом. А его шепот набатом звучит в моей голове, выбивая последние крохи здравомыслия.  
  
Чувствую это желание — его и мое собственное.  
  
Чувствую, что его брюки оттопырились немного, чувствую своими бедрами, а иной раз и поясницей — это уж как дернусь. Мне безумно хорошо, тело начинает легко дрожать — от поднимающегося возбуждения, от ярких вспышек огня очагами на моей коже, отчего мне душно и жарко в камзоле и брюках. Хочу скинуть совсем ненужную одежду, хочу дышать всем телом, хочу дышать прикосновениями…  
  
Но что-то мне резко отрезвляет.  
  
Владимир отстраняется от меня, тяжело дыша. Его руки покидают мое тело, и мне становится плохо, пусто без них. А потом и вовсе тоскливо — я возжелал мужчину, МУЖЧИНУ! У меня никогда не было подобных мыслей, как и подобного опыта. Не то чтобы я был против подобных связей — когда-то меня подозревали в отношениях с Тариком, отчего пришлось попросить Люкс помогать мне в спаррингах. Не то чтобы я не хотел этих отношений… А были ли вообще какие-либо причины для создания этого, для образования этого слова «отношения»?  
  
Я не уверен. А уж мысли Владимира для меня были тайной за семью печатями.  
  
 — Нельзя, кавалер, — восстанавливая дыхание, произносит Влад, опустив маску на свое лицо и оправив на себе одежду. — До того, как я найду тебя в толпе, я не могу касаться тебя. Иначе эта игра не принесет нам удовольствия.  
  
Он демонстрирует свою способность превращаться в кровавое облако и исчезает под дверью. Или это была лужа? В таком состоянии я ничего не понимаю. Вот он был, и вот его не стало, словно ничего и не произошло.  
  
Мои руки машинально поправляют одежду, глушу поднимающуюся досаду внутри. Он называет это игрой. Значит, для него это действительно просто фарс? Значит, мне всего лишь нужно пережить этот день. Точнее, уже вечер и ночь. А после можно будет забыть как страшный сон.  
  
Но те мои сны… Я не могу забыть их. Не могу забить на них.  
  
Нужно идти обратно в залу, возвращаться к пахнущей, нет, воняющей похотью толпе. Это будет вокруг меня, это будет касаться меня. Не хочу этого. И там будет Влад, поджидающий меня, выжидающий и ищущий меня.  
  
Чтобы поиграть.  
  
А не я ли сегодня был полон энтузиазма играть? Не я ли хотел обломать Владимира, не я ли хотел опустить его зарвавшееся самолюбие? Так за чем дело стоит?  
  
Из покоев, в которые мы молниеносно перенеслись с балкона, выхожу уже успокоенный собственными мыслями о том, что Владимира мне бояться не стоит. Если он так сильно хочет меня — так, что с трудом оторвался от меня, решив подразнить самого себя — он не даст мне оказаться в чужих руках. Остается только играть осторожно, чтобы никто не посмел меня прижать к стене, но и так, чтобы заставить Влада поволноваться.  
  
Хочешь туза? Будь достоин его.  
  
Может, без карты я теперь и не считаюсь тузом для остальных, но кому вообще нужна эта карта? Главное, что меня хочет ваш господин. А уж этой привилегии никакой вор меня лишить не может.  
  
Встает другая проблема передо мной — опий из вентиляции.  
  
Постараюсь держать себя в руках.  
  
А в зале оркестр на балконе надрывается инструментами, дирижер несколько нервно дергает своим смычком. Видимо, сказывается действие наркотика в воздухе. Что ж, проверим, насколько меня хватит.  
  
Мне не нужно искать кого-либо, чтобы закружиться в небыстром танце. Кто-то подхватывает меня, ведет уверенно вперед, что-то бормоча. Но я так и не понял, что говорил этот человек. Потом меня осторожно взяли под локоть, снова повели в танце, крепко держа за пояс, больно сжимая мою ладонь. Видимо, девушка, как не ведущий партнер в танце, не сможет вызволить меня из рук считавших себя альфа-самцами.  
  
Мне, конечно, не слишком нравилось это обращение, но плыть по течению было проще. Пока что меня никто не пытался отвести в темный угол, причин для беспокойства не было. Разве что снова поднявшаяся слабость в теле, гул в голове.  
  
 — Мой знакомый счастливчик… — бормотал очередной «ведущий самец», — Нашел Туза… А мне бы Даму получить… Уж ее бы я оприходовал как надо…  
  
Дослушать как бы оприходовал бубновую даму этот человек, к счастью, мне не довелось. Меня снова увели в танце, гармонично вливаясь в другой ряд танцующих людей. И этот тоже начал что-то говорить про карты, про то, как все вдруг стали озабочены поиском представителей старших карт.  
  
 — Интересно, — говорит мой новый партнер в танце. Кажется, я опять использовал это слово не тому назначению, которое я привык давать… Или по тому?.. — Интересно, по какому такому праву этот их господин решил, что может распоряжаться судьбою других людей?  
  
Мне понравились эти мысли. Впервые что-то умное за вечер.  
  
 — Возможно, остальным это кажется интересным и захватывающим — отдавать себя во власть другого? — не могу не вступить в беседу. — Кого-то возбуждает, когда они не могут распоряжаться своей судьбой, а это делает совсем посторонний человек. Адреналин и все такое.  
  
 — Вам тоже нравится быть во власти?..  
  
Ответить я не успеваю, потому что на стол, как на импровизированную сцену, поднимается Шако и объявляет начало конкурса карт. По правилам к столу должны выйти по двое человек: тот, кто уверен, что поймал карту и, собственно, сам представитель колоды. Таких пар вышло много.  
  
Меня порадовало, что на меня никто не обратил внимания.  
  
Многие были так уверены в том, что поймали именно ту карту, которую объявляли. Надо сказать, были и счастливчики, которые выловили Валета и Короля. И теперь те, кому улыбнулась удача, уходят уединяться со своими призами. Остальные, опозоренные перед толпой, отходят от стола. А Шако, отпуская злые шутки им в спины, призывал подойти к столу оставшиеся карты, если мы не хотели быть пойманными. Ведь время, отведенное на поимку, закончилось. А если нам хотелось накалить обстановку, то можно было и остаться.  
  
Выключили свет. Оставили только свечи.  
  
Шако надрывно кричит об инстинктах охотника.  
  
Молю всех богов, чтобы меня поймал Владимир.  
  
Первая рука, которая срывает с меня плащ вынуждает меня бежать как можно быстрее. По одежде меня спокойно могли узнать. Прячусь за портьерой, где вижу одетую во все красное с рубиновыми ромбами женскую фигуру.  
  
 — Дама? — сочувственно спрашиваю я.  
  
Она нервно кивает и тут же кричит, поскольку ее насильно вытаскивают из нашего укрытия, а я успеваю переместиться за другую портьеру, не будучи замеченным. Уже совершенно не понимаю, где я, что за звуки вокруг меня — снова начались оргии? .  
  
Влад, быстрее!  
  
Не хочу быть разорванным беснующейся толпой.  
  
Забиваюсь в угол, обнимая себя за плечи, чувствуя как по лицу течет пот. Мне по-настоящему страшно. Там, за пределами моего укрытия, озабоченная, помешанная на сексе толпа. Не хочу туда, совсем не хочу!..  
  
Все мои сны, такие светлые, кажутся вообще прошлой жизнью.  
  
Сердце гулко отдается в ушах ударами. Слышу стоны, чувствую запах человеческого пота, семени и еще каких-то выделений. Меня тошнит, желудок съеживается.  
  
Кто-то тянет меня за руку. Хотите трахать меня блюющего? Милости просим. Мне уже настолько все равно, что хочу только отделаться от гребаного чувства паршивости на душе.  
  
Но почему нет Владимира?  
  
Лучше бы он нашел меня, а не эти…  
  
 — Я нашел Туза! И за мной право уединиться с ним…  
  
Тоже мне победа. Видел бы лицо туза, передумал бы с ним уединяться…

*******

  
  
Себя начинаю чувствовать, приходя в сознание, лежа спиной на какой-то поверхности. Открыв глаза, благодарю небеса за то, что кто-то догадался не включать весь имевшийся в арсенале световой фонд.  
  
Чувствую тяжесть на животе, но это ощущение не изнутри. Словно что-то давит… Немного напрягшись, приподнимаю голову и вижу светловолосый затылок на своем животе. Часть головы прикрывает маска, сдвинутая совсем на ухо.  
  
Что-то во мне вызывает улыбку, еще пока слабой рукой снимаю маску с головы Влада, подношу к глазам, разглядываю.  
  
Обычная вольто, как и у всех в этом здании, кроме охраны. Ничего примечательного, только пальцы, привыкшие ощупывать реликвии, чувствуют старые трещины изнутри маски. Кажется, она очень старая. Довольно тяжелая, из хорошего и долговечного материала, не из самой обычной керамики.  
  
 — Я жульничаю с этой маской, — подал голос Владимир, не шевелясь однако. — Через ее глазницы я могу видеть другие лица, даже если они чем-то закрыты. Так я нашел тебя за шторой, в приступе анафилактического…  
  
Ясно. Значит, я уже настолько надышался опиумом, что не мог сразу узнать Влада по голосу. Сейчас в голове абсолютно ясно, видимо за время отключки чистый воздух благотворно сказался на мне, и организм почти избавился от поражения наркотиком.  
  
Хочется сесть, но на мне лежит Владимир. А просить его слезть с меня… Как-то неловко.  
  
 — Да сейчас-сейчас… — заворчал маг, поднимаясь с меня. — Просто подремать прилег, а ты тут возникаешь сразу…  
  
И вот тут я почувствовал себя действительно неудобно. Однако, факт, который я замечаю уже не в первый раз всплывает в мозгу. Дождавшись, когда ноксианец повернется ко мне лицом, помятым с одной стороны от лежания щекой на моей одежде. Его чуть прищуренные, горящие огнями заката глаза… Нет, правда. Они не красные, а такого… Огненного цвета. Как закат — оранжевые, красные и даже желтые оттенки странным образом переплетаются и сливаются, становясь одним цветом.  
  
Чувствую, как краска приливает к щекам.  
  
И не потому, что мне было жарко.  
  
Как какой-то пацан себя веду. Никогда не замечал за собой романтических наклонностей.  
  
 — Ты все время отвечаешь мне так, будто читаешь мои мысли. Это способности ноксианского вампира?  
  
Не подумав, ляпнул предрассудок о нем, возникший в нашем отряде. Самое странное — я же не был приверженцем этой теории происхождения Алого Жнеца.  
  
Влад рассмеялся негромко, потирая «помятую» сторону лица, и уставился на меня с легкой улыбкой.  
  
 — Я не вампир, а маг крови. Именно поэтому меня больше нельзя называть гражданином Ноксуса. И, поскольку в твоих жилах течет кровь, мозг работает за счет нее, я могу чувствовать ток алой жидкости. И да, считывать импульсы в твоей черепной коробке.  
  
Я поежился от неприятного чувства излишней открытости. Одно дело, когда ты сам открываешься человеку, проявляя свое доверие и искренность. И совсем другое, когда о тебе и так все знают. Это нарушает всякое чувство… Связи, воссоединения.  
  
Из своих раздумий об идеале отношений меня выводит прикосновение его пальцев к моей щеке. Большой палец касается шрама под глазом.  
  
Точно! Мне ведь нечем было замазывать шрамы.  
  
А вчерашний «грим» я смыл еще вчера, едва вернувшись домой…  
  
 — Ты так стесняешься этих отметин, кавалер… — Владимир приближается ко мне, шурша постельным бельем. — Однако ты так смело отправляешься на маскарад, так отчаянно зовешь меня, стоит страху перед толпой захватить тебя. И в то же время желаешь получить свою боль, которая не будет вызывать у тебя отвращения. Ты странный. Я бы назвал тебя противоречивым, но ты такой же, как и все. Хочешь чуть-чуть боли, которая на самом деле и не боль — если верить твоим снам…  
  
Отдергиваюсь от него, морщась. Не хватало мне еще выслушивать психоанализ собственных желаний.  
  
 — Если тебе нужно только и всего, что отчитывать меня… Да что ты делаешь?!  
  
Он резко дергает меня за длинный ворот рубашки (камзол, кажется, он снял с меня, когда я был без сознания)  и, притянув к себе, крепко обнимает, заставив уткнуться лицом в его твердое плечо. Устало закрываю глаза, вдыхая его запах одеколона с легкой примесью пота.  
  
Кажется, вампиров описывают как трупов ходячих, а трупы не потеют…  
  
Тихий смешок заставляет меня пошевелиться, но Влад держит меня крепко, не позволяет повернуться. Не понимаю его, для чего все это было? Зачем он меня сюда позвал?  
  
 — Потому что не ты один видел те сны, кавалер.  
  
Кажется, я даже затаил дыхание.  
  
В голове не может уложиться факт, что один сон могут разделить два человека. И он наверняка видел эти сны не с моего… ракурса. То есть, он хочет делать это со мной?  
  
 — Конечно, хочу.  
  
 — Заткнись и просто дай мне спокойно подумать, ладно?  
  
Он затыкается, надо отдать ему должное. А через мгновение я чувствую его прохладные руки на своей коже живота. Рубашка внизу расстегнута, и он беззастенчиво пользуется положением, в котором мы оказались. Благодаря ему же, что греха таить. И если быть совсем откровенным, мне нравилось переползать на его колени, пересаживаться верхом на бедра, позволяя стаскивать с себя рубашку, и играть роль задумавшегося меня. Это было интересно. Хотя бы потому, что я действительно задумался.  
  
Только вот когда меня уложили резким движением на постель, а совсем рядом зазвенели стальные когти, мысли покинули голову, как верные солдаты по команде генерала. На мне нет рубашки, я только в брюках. А он одет, только рукава рубахи закатал. И белоснежно улыбается, глядя на меня, щурясь. Его улыбка не похожа на оскал, но в ней столько садизма, что страх мелькает в голове.  
  
А после первого пореза — резкого росчерка его когтей по всей груди — я перестаю адекватно воспринимать реальность. Для меня вся вселенная исчезла, оставив эти ощущения боли, которая заставляла рвано выдыхать при каждом прикосновении поющей стали, а то и коротко постанывать.  
  
Штрих — вдох.  
  
Штрих — выдох.  
  
Глаза больно закатываются, вижу яркие звезды, сияющие вспышки заклинаний. Мне хорошо, мне слишком хорошо. Все тело наполняется жаром, которого слишком много, который не успевает выходить вместе с кровью из моего тела. Воздуха не хватает, не хватает прикосновений стали к моему телу, их слишком мало. Хочу, чтобы чаще. Хочу, чтобы сильнее струилась кровь.  
  
Кажется, Владимир слышит мои мысли, хотя мне кажется, что связно думать я не могу.  
  
Кричу громче, потому что его работа, как скульптора со стамеской, просто прекрасна. Чувствую себя не податливым материалом, а лавой извергающегося вулкана. И меня накрывает, и моя кровь покрывает все постельное белье.  
  
 — Укуси меня…  
  
Не успеваю отследить момент, когда я говорю это. Говорю, кричу, шепчу, выхрипываю из надсадившегося горла. А он меня слышит, слышит каждый позыв моего тела. Теперь запястья, локтевые сгибы, шея, грудь — вся верхняя часть моего тела саднит от сильных укусов, которые кровят, которые очень болезненны. А мне нравится.  
  
Я счастлив испытывать это чувство, когда расплываешься, когда распадаешься на части с каждым порезом, укусом. Это маленькая смерть, которая потом принесет умиротворение. И я, живой, смогу им насладиться сполна.  
  
В какой-то момент все прекращается, я резко дергаюсь, поднимая голову и смотрю на Владимира.  
  
Залитый моей кровью, с всклокоченными волосами, уже далеко не светлыми. Его руки буквально по локоть в крови, рубашка давно потеряла свой белоснежный цвет. Он тяжело дышит, как и я. Только мое тело уже дрожит, как струна, едва не издавая гула. Мне нужно это. Я должен умереть сейчас, чтобы проснуться целым. Позволь мне получить это.  
  
 — Влад…  
  
И он склоняется к моих брюкам, которые уже давно спущены, берет в рот мой член, и я с громким криком окончательно проваливаюсь в сладкую эйфорию.

*******

  
  
Осторожно глажу его волосы. Он снова лежит головой на моем животе, зализывает каждый порез. Он отдыхает, а я медленно прихожу в себя. Тело такое мягкое, расслабленное. Даже дышать становится бесконечно лень.  
  
Он отмыл меня совсем недавно, когда я еще летал где-то в сабспейсе. Постель новая. Видимо, та была окончательно испорчена.  
  
Чувствую дурноту и слабость — кажется, Владимир хорошо постарался, выпуская мне кровь. Но телу хорошо, несмотря на эти ощущения. Легко. Словно снял груз многолетней давности. Кровь можно восстановить. Силы тоже.  
  
Ноксианец приподнимается и принимает полусидячее положение, осторожно прижимает меня, замотанного в одеяло и бинты, к себе. Морозит немного.  
  
Уже засыпая, позволяю себе наивный вопрос. Не знаю, произнес ли я его вслух. Но Влад всегда меня слышит.  
  
Это что-нибудь значит?  
  
 — Очевидно, — отзывается он не сразу, — Это знаменует начало чего-то прекрасного.  
  
Намного позже я узнаю, почему именно Туз пик. Дело не в масти.  
  
Дело в самих пиках.  
  
Не обращая внимания на абсурдность всего происходящего, я сам пришел на острие его когтей.  
  
Остается надеяться, что сейчас не прозвенит будильник. Пожалуйста, еще пять минут. Это первый законченный сон. Хочу досмотреть его до конца.  
  
А свою кровь Ноксус всегда получит.


End file.
